byronfandomcom-20200214-history
What Story Does Tigger Want to Play?
What Story Does Tigger Want to Play? is the 20th episode of Tigger's Clues from Season 1. Summary Candace and Tigger play Tigger's Clues to figure out what story they should play out. Along the way, they help classic storybook characters find their way back to their storybooks and help a bamboon with her story by playing that story's characters Recap Candace and Tigger have been putting on plays based on stories from books. We also take a look at all sorts of different stories. When Tigger knocks some books out of bookshelf, we take the time to put them back on the shelf and also help some lost characters get back to the proper storybooks that they belong in. Later, we skidoo to Forest, where we help out Bamboon to make a play with us and Candace is the star. Tigger wants to play Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Goofy is Papa Bear, Tigger is Mama Bear, Bamboon is Baby Bear and Candace is Goldilocks. Trivia *This is the first episode where all three clues are found in the same room. *When Candce and Tigger play the Three Little Pigs, there are white borders around the scene as you can see, the Tigger's Clues sprites and Candace goes through them. *Tigger's pawprint that she places on the screen in this episode is so large that big extends off the screen. *Revealed in this episode, Candace's favorite food is apples. *This episode is the second of two on the Story Time VHS. *Walt Disney, one of the three creators, as well as the show's executive producer, wrote and directed this episode and is listed as one of Candace's Friends in this episode. **Snow White, another member of the show staff, is also one of Candace's Friends in this episode. **Susan Motamed, the voice over director for the first season was also the voice of Cinderella, but she was uncredited in the actual episode. However, he was credited in the Story Time VHS *In the Mailtime Segment, Thomas pretends to be the giant from "Jack and the Beanstalk". *This is the first episode since The Trying Game to have a brand new Mailtime footage. *When Tigger jumped out of the bookcase and knocked some books and their characters out of them, the wolf gets buried under several books until he goes over to Candace. *When the wolf puts his grandma clothes on, the sound of Thomas's entrance was used. *The storybooks to chose which character goes where are: **Hansel and Gretel, Little Red Riding Hood (the wolf's story), The Three Little Pigs **Hey Diddle Diddle, The Princess and the Pea, Jack and the Beanstalk (Jack's story) **Cinderella (Cinderella's story), Rapunzel, unknown story about a castle in the sky (possibly similar to Jack and the Beanstalk) *A promotional commercial for the Tigger's Clues Story Time and Arts and Crafts VHS's described this episode as "a never-before-seen-on-television storybook adventure" when talking about the Story Time VHS. You can watch this promo commercial on both tapes. *This is the only episode Tigger cries, though she's only pretending to. *The second episode of "It's a Clue!" line in TiggerGoes to the Beach. Goofs *Danielle Divecchio is credited as Dannellie Livecchi. *When Tickety Tocj says "Tigger's Clues, I'm so excited" Her mouth looks like she is saying "I just love Tigger's Clues". *When Candace takes the crown off temporaily and asks if the viewer will be the king with her, her hair from Early Season 1 is used. *When Candace is playing the Three Little Pigs with Tigger, there is a white border around the screen. *The pawprint is a bit bigger than usual. Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Navigation Templates Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes